


Six Conversations

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fem!Rin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are lots of ways of flirting and sometimes you don’t even know what you’re doing could be considered flirting.  So here we have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Rin sometimes forgets to stop and think before she talks.
> 
> Because the lovely [Kawochin](http://kawochin.tumblr.com) wanted awkward fem!Rin flirting and I couldn't resist

**Baby Blues**

Haphazardly tossed into the conversation the compliment startled the first year, a bright red flush spreading across his cheeks.  "S-senpai? What did you just say?"

"I said you have really pretty eyes, Ai.  They're such a nice shade of blue."

"Um. I.  Well um."  The curious glance from the redhead quieted Ai's stuttering even as it raised his mood, and his temperature.  "Thank you!"  Ai grinned.  He watched as Rin twirled her hair around her fingers and went back to the magazine in her lap.  "Is there a reason you're complimenting my eyes?"  He focused on the magazine that was suddenly in front of his face, eyes narrowing in confusion.  It was some sort of fashion magazine apparently - when did she even start reading these things - the page held open was covered in jewelry of all shapes and sizes.

"I saw this,"  Rin pointed to a necklace and smiled,  "and it reminded me of you."  Said necklace was a simple silver chain with a small fluffy looking creature about the same shade of blue as his eyes hanging from it.  Ai guessed that it was supposed to be a baby dragon and his elated mood wavered a little.  He pouted and pointed at set of silvery-blue earrings.  They were a pair of intricate dragons that were fierce and snarling and completely amazing looking.

"Why couldn't you have saw those and thought of me?"  Rin eyed the earrings and scoffed at Ai with a gentle smile.

"You're still a hatchling.  Try again in a couple years."  Ai’s mood was back on top as his thoughts turned to the future.  He’d become a dragon someday.  Just wait and see.

 

**Warrior Ways**

The red headed demon captain had her cornered, back pressed against the bricks as she glared up at him.

“Over my dead body.”

“You’re not very good at this.”  He gave her a cheeky grin and she had to clench her fists to keep from slapping it off his face.  “You’re supposed to say ‘You’re more than welcome’ and ‘Of course I trust you’ and other things like that.”

“I’m supposed to lie?”  One perfectly shaped eyebrow rose to accompany her too sweet sarcasm and he felt a jolt of, well, something, run through his veins.

“It would be nicer if it was the truth.”

“The truth is if you want anywhere near my sister you need my approval.”  Seijuro’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and he leaned in even closer.  He was definitely toeing the line in terms of personal space but this was a challenge too heady to ignore.

“And what will it take to get your approval?”

“More than you have, I’m sure.  But keep trying.”  Her cheeks were flushed by the invasion of her personal space and she could smell his shampoo as she gave him a grin.  “I kind of want to see how far you’ll go to get my approval.”

“Are you flirting with me?”  The flush of her cheeks rose to her hairline and she let out a squeak.

“What the hell are you?  No.  I’m.  We’re just.  You’re horrible.”  Seijuro chuckled as Rin glared up at him.  Maybe he had been focused on the wrong Matsuoka sister all along.

 

**Beautiful Soul**

Her heart was pounding as she struggled to stay on her feet.  They had just sprinted across half the beach and she had won by only a second or two.  Face flushed and sweating she grinned when he finally straightened beside her.

“I have to admit,” her voice was breathy and she was unsteady as she adjusted her ponytail, “you don’t completely suck.”  Purple eyes were hidden as the sunlight bounced off his glasses.  She could feel him studying her.  From the tip of her cap to the laces of her shoes his eyes wandered and she shifted a little under his unwavering gaze.  “Keep staring and I’m gonna have to charge you.”  He shrugged and checked his watch.

“If we want to catch the next train we’ll have to start back soon.”

“I didn’t say you had to stop.”  She muttered as he turned back and nearly lost her balance when he stopped suddenly.

“Really?”  His chuckle made her words register and she hurried past him.  She really needed to work on filtering what was in her brain before she said it out loud.

“Just try to keep up would ya?”  Rei’s laugh followed her up to the sidewalk and this time her face wasn’t flushed because of running.

 

**At Ease**

Refusing to completely wake up she inched open her eyes and tried to place where exactly she was.  She wasn’t at home but what she could see looked familiar.  Especially the black material with a stripe of purple she could see out of the corner of her eye.  Sitting up with a groan she ran her fingers through her now messy hair.  If it had been anyone around her but Haru she might have worried about the way she looked.  But it was just Haru so it was fine.  A cup of tea was cooling in front of her and she picked it up and finished half of it before sighing contentedly.

“That was mine.”

“Key word being that it ‘was’ yours.  Now I guess we’re sharing.”  Haru shrugged and turned back to the sketch pad in his lap.  After a few minutes of silence Rin leaned forward and nudged his shoulder.  “Haru?”  Blue eyes met red for a moment and Rin frowned.  “Do I need to get you a new cup?  Are you afraid of catching my cooties or something?”  She held out the cup and nudged him again.  His huff of disapproval was barely noticeable but she rolled her eyes and stood up.  Tucking her messy hair into an even messier bun she headed into the kitchen.  “As you wish, my liege.”

“I know what that means.”

“What what means?”

“‘As you wish.’  I saw that movie too, you know.”   It was her turn to huff with disapproval and she did so as she pulled out a new cup.

“I was just joking.  Conversations with you are like pulling teeth sometimes you know.”

“So come back here and go back to sleep.”  She set the new cup beside him and flopped onto the floor, rolling up into the blanket there.

“As you wish.”  She muttered with a smile.  She didn’t have to look to know that Haru rolled his eyes at her.

 

**Commanding Fluffball**

“It really does look good on you.  You both look very nice today.”  The party was in full swing and Gou happily tugged on Rin’s arm, nearly toppling the taller teen.

“See!  Even Makoto-senpai says you look good!  So stop worrying already Onee-chan.”

“I wasn’t worrying.  I just-”

“Oh!  There’s some friends from my class.  I’ll be back in a couple minutes!”  Rin looked from her sister’s retreating back to Makoto and gave a nervous smile.  She wasn’t worried about how she looked, much.  It was just that the skirt was new and the colors weren’t her favorites so they were hard for her to match and she wasn’t sure if the shoes worked because she was already tall enough before and-

“Stop worrying.”

“I’m not.  I just don’t know if this all works.  I feel like I look silly.”

“You don’t look silly.  You look great.”  She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Are you sure?”  Eyeing him she couldn’t help the whining tone her voice dipped into.  “You have it so easy being a guy.  A nice shirt and pants and you’re done.  I have to match everything and then there’s makeup and hair and all kinds of stuff.”

“Are… are you fishing for compliments, Rin?”

“What?  No.”

“Oh well.  It doesn’t matter either way because no matter what you wear you always look good.”  His words and smile had her flustered suddenly and she couldn’t engage her brain to mouth filter fast enough.

“You’re the one who always looks good.”

A smile lit up his face.   “Oh?  Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.  I think.”  She really was awkward at conversations.

 

**Sugary Sweet**

Giggling filled the air as they rolled through the room.  What had started as a simple homework session had quickly dissolved into some sort of mini wrestling slash tickling match.  With a squeal as Nagisa’s fingers found their way to her sides Rin rolled and threw him off her, quickly pinning him down with a triumphant laugh.

“You really think you can beat me?”

“Just because you’re taller than me doesn’t mean anything, Rinrin.”

“Can it, Shortcake.”

“Try and make me.”  They stared at each other as the seconds ticked by and then Nagisa’s fingers were at Rin’s neck and she screeched as he hit the ticklish spot just under her ear.  His elated cry filled the room as she curled up into a ball beside him, trying in vain to protect her ears and neck and sides all at the same time.  “So you surrender yet?”  He laughed as she shook her head, tears forming at the edges of her scrunched eyes.

Gasping she tried to glare at him.  “Never.”  His door popped open and they pulled apart slightly as one of his sisters peeked in.

“So this is how you do homework now?”  Her eyes danced as she eyed her little brother and his friend.  “If you two plan on finishing anything before supper you should maybe stop flirting and start studying.”  With a wink she shut the door and headed back down the hall, leaving them to stare at each other in realization of what they had been doing.  How her little brother got to be friends with someone as cute and stylish as Rin she’d never know.

 

**Bonding Time (Bonus Conversation!)**

Gou’s fingers ran through her sister’s hair and she quickly separated the reddish strands.  Working the hair into a simple braid she studied her sister’s back.

“So, Onee-chan, who do you like?”  The sputtering was expected and Gou tied off the braid before it could be yanked from her hands.

“What are you talking about?”  Rin eyed her little sister cautiously.  She could practically smell the scheming and setups being planned.

“I was just wondering.  I mean you know a lot of boys and I just wondered if you, you know, liked any of them.”  Rin rolled her eyes and opened her closet, determined to ignore her sister’s question.  “I just thought maybe you needed help from me with one of them.”

“I don’t need your help with who I like.”  She picked out a skirt and studied it for a moment before picking a different one and tossing it on her bed. “I’m sure I can handle him.”  As her choice of words registered in both their minds Rin spun around, ready to take it back but her sister was already on her feet and practically bouncing with excitement.

“So there is one you like!  Who is it?”

“Well…”

 


End file.
